User blog:Mr. Keebler/Keeb's Theories
Note: This only exists for archiving purposes. This blog post will attempt to piece together the storyline behind FNaTI, including evidence from the TBmHC files and the TGsEE e-mails, the creepypastas, and other miscellaneous information. __TOC__ Timeline Below is a timeline for, well, everything. Pre-game Some time between 1939 and 1979 Allow this excerpt to take care of it for me... (keep in mind World War II started in 1939 and the 3rd Cold War ended in 1979) Late 1980s * A Few Suggestions takes place while Treasure Island is still open. * Treasure Island closes. c. July in Early 1990s, while e-mailing was around * The research team first learns of Treasure Island and decides that they would like to reopen it under new management. * The research team learns of the suits on Treasure Island; they do not think this is a huge problem. ** These two items on the timeline MUST be here in order for all other items in the timeline to exist. * The research team figures out that the suits can hear very well, but not see very well. ** Greg remembers this wrong in the Night 1 call; Lisa corrects him in the Night 2 call. * Greg, by a stroke of luck, accidentally figures out that shutting off cameras makes the Suits go away. ** One of the TGsEE emails describes this. * The research team begins to get all of their equipment ready, before they head out to Treasure Island. This is because Greg left his equipment in one of the rooms. ** Does the first part sound familiar? It's mentioned in the Night 1 call. ** Greg's equipment is mentioned in another TGsEE email. * An intern named Henry works for the research team. ** In one of the sound files for TBmHC, Alt Greg says "''We tried off a camera once before, and it worked '''flawlessly'!" and "''We had an intern before, but... Ugh! Nevermind." Listen here. ** The Night 1 Call in the Remastered demo has Greg talking about a previous intern... suspicious. ** TGsEE confirmed Henry's existence and gave his name. * Henry dies to Donald (head & body intact), most likely because one of the cameras failed to turn back on, and Henry's head is put inside Donald's by Donald himself or possibly another suit. * The research team learns that Henry has died and buries the intern's corpse. Donald (body) is never seen again. ** These two have sort of weak evidence. Firstly, in Abandoned by Disney, Donald has a skull within him, but his body is never seen. Secondly, the way Jake dies in-game is through a head switch between Photo-Negative Mickey and Jake. Now, here, you're probably going, "You just underminded your own argument. Head '''switch', not that thing you said about Donald." Here's my counter-argument: you never really see any other game over screen except Mickey's head streaked with yellow blood across the floor. It's possible that Donald worked in a different way than Mickey while he was more than just a head, and we just never got a chance to see it happen. * In the meantime, Ida tells her story of witnessing the spirits within Room Zero. ** Hammer doesn't say how long ago he heard Ida's story, and it doesn't say ''anywhere when the creepypasta takes place. Post-game Early 1990s * Jake has completed all five of his nights. * The research team has gotten all of their equipment ready. ** The true ending to the game. * Jake and the research team reopen Treasure Island, and then... * One of the following three took place: ** They were killed by the suits for one reason or another. ** The general public had already lost interest or become disgusted by then. ** Jake and the research team lost interest for one reason or another. * This led to the re-closure of Treasure Island. ** The island had to be closed in order for the next item on the timeline to exist. Late 2000s or Early 2010s * Abandoned by Disney takes place. To top it all off... Suit behavior explanation The most important part. How could I forget? I think most of this can be explained with a collection of quotes from "A Few Suggestions". This one in particular... ...and its matching quote from "Room Zero": '''The yellow paint is Mickey's blood.' On with the suggestions. The costumes have corpses inside of them. The only way for the people inside to escape was decapitation or ''hanging the costume using the hooks in Mascot Only Room''. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts